wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Przejście północno-zachodnie (Robert Louis Stevenson)
[[Plik:Bessie Collins Pease w R.L. Stevenson - A Child's Garden of Verses - Dodge Publishing Company, Nowy Jork, 1905, s. 65.png|thumb|Bessie Collins Pease w R.L. Stevenson A Child's Garden of Verses, Dodge Publishing Company, Nowy Jork, 1905, str. 65]] [[Plik:Bessie Collins Pease w R.L. Stevenson - A Child's Garden of Verses - Dodge Publishing Company, Nowy Jork, 1905, s. 67.png|thumb|Bessie Collins Pease w R.L. Stevenson A Child's Garden of Verses, Dodge Publishing Company, Nowy Jork, 1905, str. 67]] [[Plik:Bessie Collins Pease w R.L. Stevenson - A Child's Garden of Verses - Dodge Publishing Company, Nowy Jork, 1905, s. 69.png|thumb|Bessie Collins Pease w R.L. Stevenson A Child's Garden of Verses, Dodge Publishing Company, Nowy Jork, 1905, str. 69]] }} Kiedy wnoszona jest lampa jasna, Znów się zaczyna pora bezsłoneczna; Ponad wszystkim, na polu i drodze, Znów wystraszone powroty nocne. Teraz uciekające rozżarzone węgle spostrzegamy Z blasku ognia paleniska; i zauważamy Gdy przechodzimy: nasze twarze malowały się Jak obrazy, na okiennym szkle. Musimy do łóżka naprawdę? Zatem dobrze, Powstańmy i pójdźmy jak męże, I nieustraszonym krokiem stawmy czoła Długiemu czarnemu przejściu, aż do łóżka. Pożegnanie, O bracie, siostro, panie! Och miłe wokół ognia przyjmowanie! Piosenki, które zaśpiewasz, opowieści, które opowiesz, Do dalekiego jutra, daleko będziesz! Wszędzie wokół domu jest kruczo-czarna noc; Wpatruje się przez szybę w oknie; Pełza w kątach, przed światłem się chowając, I porusza się jak poruszają się płomienie. Teraz pędzi bijąc jak bęben moje serce małe, W mych włosach z tchnieniem stracha, A wszędzie wokół świecy cienie przychodzą pokrzywiałe, I idą stąpając dalej w górę schodka. Cień tralek, cień świecy, Cień dziecka, co idzie w łoże – Przychodząc stuka, łupie, tupie każdy cień niecny, Czarną nocą nad głową w górze. W końcu, do izby gdzie leżę Mymi krokami pełnymi strachu się zbliżę, I idę z zewnątrz z zimna i mroku Do mojego ciepłego i radosnego pokoju. Tam, obracam się przybywszy bezpiecznie, Żeby nie weszły przychodzące cienie, I zamykam w końcu drzwi szczęśliwe Na niebezpieczeństwa, które przeszliśmy, wszystkie Potem, gdy mama idzie do łóżka, Wejdzie – stąpając na paluszkach, I ujrzy leżącego ogrzanego i jak zabitego mnie I w objęciach Morfeusza wreszcie. When the bright lamp is carried in, The sunless hours again begin; O'er all without, in field and lane, The haunted night returns again. Now we behold the embers flee About the firelit hearth; and see Our faces painted as we pass, Like pictures, on the window glass. Must we to bed indeed? Well then, Let us arise and go like men, And face with an undaunted tread The long black passage up to bed. Farewell, O brother, sister, sire! O pleasant party round the fire! The songs you sing, the tales you tell, Till far to-morrow, fare ye will! All round the house is the jet-black night; It stares through the window pane; It crawls in the corners, hiding from the light, And it moves with the moving flame. Now my little heart goes a-beating like a drum, With the breath of the Bogie in my hair, And all round the candle the crooked shadows come, And go marching along up the stair. The shadow of the balusters, the shadow of the lamp, The shadow of the child that goes to bed – All the wicked shadows coming, tramp, tramp, tramp, With the black night overhead. Last, to the chamber where I lie My fearful footsteps patter nigh, And come from out the cold and gloom Into my warm and cheerful room. There, safe arrived, we turn about To keep the coming shadows out, And close the happy door at last On all the perils that we past. Then, when mama goes by to bed, She shall come in with tip-toe tread, And see me lying warm and fast And in the Land of Nod at last. Kategoria:Robert Louis Stevenson Kategoria:Wiersze